


По одному апокалипсису за раз

by jaidan1971



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaidan1971/pseuds/jaidan1971
Summary: Набросок встречи двух вселенных - Сверхъестественное и Благие предзнаменования.Что, если в 5.10 вместо Кроули в действие вмешался бы... другой Кроули?





	По одному апокалипсису за раз

«Чудесный вечер, просто замечательный», пытался он уговорить себя под жизнеутверждающие биты Another one bites the dust группы Queen. Видеоряд, сопровождающий этот шедевр, можно было увидеть на плоском телевизионном экране. «Только вот выполню то, что нужно, и дело в шляпе. Да, в ней».  
Он боялся провала и боялся себе же в этом признаться. Ну что могло пойти не так?.. Всё продумано и просчитано, исходя из той информации, которой он обладал по поводу своих сегодняшних гостей – должны явиться с минуты на минуту – задуманное дельце будет выгодно обеим сторонам. И ещё третьей, которая ждёт звонка.  
Дельце, да.  
Он потёр руки, задумчиво почесал правую бровь. Моргнул – что происходило очень редко.  
Можно просчитывать всё до малейших деталей, надеяться и планировать – а потом всё идёт наперекосяк, уж он знал это наверняка. Особенно с этими двумя американцами! Судя по тому, что он о них слышал, они довольно безрассудны и обладают изящностью мышления уровня калькулятора, при этом готовы на всё друга для друга. Какие-то нездоровые у них отношения, а уж он всякого повидал за время своей деятельности во благо Ада. Опасные «союзники», особенно когда речь идёт о таком тонком... дельце.  
Пощёлкивание дров в камине, которые неторопливо лизали языки пламени, вроде бы должно обладать успокаивающим эффектом; песня к тому времени закончилась. Но ему было неспокойно, он встал с дивана, прошёлся по кабинету, выглянул в окно, полюбовался своим Бентли 1926 года, поправил очки, и, наконец, услышал.  
Они, наверное, думали, что приближаются тихо и профессионально, эти американцы. Воображали себя храбрецами, небось, которые хитроумно и незаметно проникли в логово врага. Не подозревая, что «враг» знал об этом до того, как им это в голову пришло.  
Впрочем, оптимизм – это то, за что можно любить эту нацию.  
Он подождал, пока осторожные – по их мнению – шаги приблизились, взял кольт со стола и вышел к ним навстречу.  
Момент настал.  
\- Ты Кроули, верно? – задал вопрос один из них, тот, что повыше. Ему бы не помешало обратиться к парикмахеру, да и вкус в одежде явно оставлял желать лучшего.  
Кроули улыбнулся, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело не слишком уже по-змеиному:  
\- Рад приветствовать в моей скромной обители. Я вас уже заждался.  
\- Ты нас заждался?.. – будто даже возмущенно спросил второй, с более уместной причёской. Тот, что повыше, неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу и раздул ноздри. Кроули выждал мгновение, чтоб убедиться, что до них дошла новая информация, и продолжил:  
\- Да, я ждал этой встречи, потому что от неё зависит судьба мира.  
\- Нам не привыкать, - самоуверенно заявил тот, что с более короткими волосами.  
Кроули кашлянул и решил, что более подходящего момента ему ждать не приходится:  
\- Полагаю, у нас с вами одна цель – несмотря на то, кем мы являемся.  
На лице высоченного – Кроули знал, что его зовут Сэмюэль, но в этом веке людям всё ещё нравилось сокращать имена до немелодичных фонетических обрубков, так что он был известен как Сэм; впрочем, среди нечеловеческих членов земного населения вариант «Винчестер-что-повыше» был более распространён - появилось сосредоточенное выражение. Второй – его звали Дин, кодовое имя «Винчестер-с-пирогами» - открыл было рот, но передумал.  
Кроули понадеялся, что процесс усвоения новых сведений прошёл без осложнений, и продолжил:  
\- Я наслышан о вас, - он призадумался, стоит ли сделать какой-нибудь изящный реверанс в знак своего уважения, но тут же отказался от этой мысли. – И я знаю о том, как много вы сделали для этой планеты, посему предлагаю вам спасти её ещё разочек. А я вам в этом помогу, - он слегка повёл кольтом, с удовлетворением убедившись, что братья тут же обратили на это движение внимание. Всё-таки не зря, наверное, эти дуболомы столько продержались в нелёгком деле спасения мира.  
Он рассчитывал на то, что переговоры будет вести Сэм, слывущий как тот, что сначала говорит, а потом стреляет. Но, возможно, слухи были неверны, потому что первый вопрос последовал от Дина:  
\- А тебе что с этого? Уж не в твоих ли интересах сделать всё, чтобы этот мир сгинул в кровавом аду, а?  
Кроули медленно моргнул – впрочем, за стёклами очков этого не было видно – и его голос зазмеился по помещению:  
\- Как я уже имел честь упомянуть, у нас, несмотря на наличие несомненных отличий, есть и общие цели – а именно постараться сделать так, чтоб этот мир не сгинул, как Вы красиво выразились, в кровавом аду как можно более долгое время.  
\- Почему? – вступил Сэм.  
\- Всё просто. Выживание. – Пауза. Кроули пришлось пояснить, - если Люцифер уничтожит человечество, то... то, в общем, зачем нам это? Не будет больше ничего славного в этом мире, как, например, композиции I want to break free группы Queen, пирогов и... и смузи! Смузи тоже больше не будет.  
Всё. Аргументы были изложены.  
Теперь очередь за любителями останавливать апокалипсисы.  
Сэм смотрел на него, не мигая. Дин почесал в затылке и посмотрел на Сэма. Тот коротко взглянул на брата и обратился к Кроули:  
\- Мы ходим по кругу. Уничтожение пирогов, смузи, рок-музыки в частности и всего мира в целом действительно не очень в наших интересах, но должно быть в твоих. Хватит увиливать от ответа и скажи прямо, что тебе от нас нужно.  
«Американцы!», - раздражённо подумалось Кроули. Впрочем, голос его звучал так же вкрадчиво, как и до этого:  
\- Я уже дал вам прямой ответ. Несмотря на род моей деятельности, - он проигнорировал смешок Дина, - мне довольно неплохо жить в нынешнем мире. Особенно по сравнению с четырнадцатым веком! Брр!.. – вкрадчивость его голоса вдруг пропала, - а уж инквизиция испанская чего стоила! Пытки!.. Я пил неделю не просыхая, как взглянул на это!  
На лице Дина отразилось понимание, но Сэм сохранял скептицизм.  
\- Поэтому теперь, когда Люцифер хочет привести наш мирок, который и так в довольно нестабильном положении, к полному разрушению, пусть это и было бы логичным концом, так как у всего будет конец, в общем... нам этого не хочется. Не сейчас. Едва люди развили интернет! И вот те на! А уж чего стоят современные сериалы! Ну как можно устраивать конец света, не зная, что будет дальше в «Докторе Кто»! Первый Доктор женского пола – это же прорыв! Скажи кому в 1963!  
Теперь, видимо, проняло и Сэма - он едва заметно улыбнулся. И спросил:  
\- А кому это «нам»?  
Кроули слегка приоткрыл рот. Закрыл. Облизнул губы и произнёс:  
\- Нам... это... м-м-м... Всем. Демонам. Ангелам, – он отметил, как братья переглянулись при этом слове, но продолжил, - людям. Всем хочется жить, как жили, разве не так? Пусть официальный регламент требует от нас, демонов, другого. Конечно, я выполняю свои обязанности по мере сил и возможностей, но, говоря по правде, вас, людей, и подталкивать зачастую не надо, да и с пути сбивать не требуется. Из любой потенциально благой вещи вы извлечёте весь тёмный потенциал – и при этом абсолютно самостоятельно! Ваша фантазия не перестаёт меня поражать своей обширностью.  
\- Польщены, - сказал Дин.  
\- Рады стараться, - добавил Сэм.  
Кроули закатил глаза.  
\- Если я верно тебя понял, дружок ты наш змеиный, ты предлагаешь нам найти Люцифера и убить его этой пушкой, - Дин указал на кольт, который Кроули всё ещё слегка брезгливо держал в руке так, чтобы он был на виду. - Может, ещё и местонахождение подскажешь?  
\- Может, и подскажу, - не поддался Кроули на его интонации. – Карфаген, штат Миссури. Неизвестно, сколько он там ещё будет, посему... – он уже мечтал о том, как они побыстрее уберутся отсюда, а он сможет успокоиться за поливом цветов – где там его лейка - и прослушиванием Don’t stop me now.  
\- Ты можешь гарантировать, что пушка подействует?  
\- Подействует. Если не промахнётесь, - суховато ответствовал Кроули.  
Настала очередь Дина закатывать глаза.  
В наступившей тишине было слышно, как потрескивают дрова в камине в соседней комнате.  
Сэм сделал пару шагов вперёд и протянул руку. Кроули бережно вложил кольт в огромную ладонь – почему он подумал о лосях рядом с этим бугаём, что за странная ассоциация. Тишину нарушил вопрос Дина:  
\- Слушай, а там перед домом стоит Бентли...  
\- Да? – насторожённо отозвался владелец, любитель и ценитель Бентли 1926 года. Дин улыбнулся:  
\- Хороша машинка. Твоя?  
\- Моя, - с гордостью отозвался любитель, ценитель и владелец. Кажется, в этих американцах, помимо грубой силы, харизмы и невероятного везения, есть ещё и немного вкуса. Хотя бы в старшем брате. Хотя по внешнему виду и не скажешь, конечно...  
\- Пойдём, покажу тебе мою Детку, - великодушно предложил Дин. Сэм спрятал кольт. Кроули начал робко надеяться, что они с Азирафаэлем не зря поставили на этих парней.  
Не зря.  
Он очень хотел верить, что не зря.


End file.
